Distributed storage systems may provide a wide range of storage services, while achieving high scalability, availability, and serviceability. An example of a distributed storage system is Elastic Cloud Storage (ECS) from Dell EMC of Hopkinton, Mass. Distributed storage systems may employ erasure coding or another data protection scheme to protect against data loss.
Some distributed storage systems may provide data migration solutions to facilitate transferring data between two or more data storages (e.g., to move legacy data to a new storage system). Many existing storage systems use a “push” migration mode, wherein a host reads data from one storage system (referred to as “source storage”) and writes/pushes data to a second storage system (referred to as “target storage”) using standard user I/O facilities of the target storage.